


Ms. Pirate Princess

by Pokypup49



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Nate still hates clowns, Pirate Family, Short One Shot, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: It's halloween time and Cassie is dressed up and ready to get some candy! But on her little adventure, she gets told how historically inaccurate her costume is, because "girls cannot be pirates."





	Ms. Pirate Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Uncharted or any of the characters.
> 
> Dedicated to Rando29. Thanks for being a faithful reader and giving me great ideas! I appreciate it!

 

                “You can’t make me!”

                “Damn it, Nate! Get your ass out here and take her!”

                “No!”

                Elena rubbed her face violently as she glared down the hallway. “Nathan!”

                Silence followed.

                It was no surprise that Nathan Drake didn’t like Halloween, but Elena would figure that after escaping El Dorado zombies and Shambala yetis, he’d have no fears what so ever. Apparently, she was wrong. He wasn’t even going to hand out candy this year. _Well_ , she laughed at herself. _That one kid just had to tease him_ … She thought about the kid who jumped out at him dressed as a clown and snickered.

                “I can take her.” Sam popped another mini Snickers bar into his mouth and nodded. “What trouble can we get into?” He was dressed as a pirate, which was no surprise to Nate or Elena. He had on these colorful striped pants, which he proudly called “Calico pants,” and a white button up shirt that was open half way down. He had wrapped a plain red bandana around his head and was playing with a plastic hook for his hand that he picked up at the toy store with Cassie. But all of this was by Cassie’s request. She and Sam had been studying the Pirates of the Caribbean after watching the Disney show and she begged him and Elena and Nate to follow along. Sam jumped at the opportunity. After all, his adventures lead him away from the comforts of Nathan’s home and his niece. He’d be happy to dress up with her!

                Elena stared coldly at him. “You seriously want me to answer that?” Elena had on a finer dress. It was a dark red in color, and she’d sewn a few patches on it to look worn. Big loops hung from her ears and her hair was braided down her back. She didn’t have shoes like Sam’s boots. She took this opportunity to go barefoot.

                “What?” Sam put his hand on his chest and looked offended. “I’ve always brought her home!”

                Elena rolled her eyes and turned back to the hall. “Did you hear that? Sam is going to take her! Do you really want to leave them alone tonight? Come out here and walk with her and Sam out there.”

                “Yeah,” Sam called. “We can steal some kids candy.”

                Elena’s hand hit Sam’s chest. “Do _not_ teach our daughter to be a thief,” she growled quietly to her brother-in-law.

                Nate poked his face out from his office and glared down the hallway. His brother and wife stood next to each other, his wife’s arm’s folded, and his brother eating more candy. “She’s seven,” he tried to argue. “She can go by herself.” Nate had declined to do any major costumes. He had made the firm excuse that he had work to do and although he’d love to go, he was going to hide away. The other option was to actually get on a plane and fly out to the dig site, but Elena wouldn’t have any of that.

                “Wow, he’s getting immature as he gets older,” Sam chided quietly. “I promise to protect you from the clowns.”

                Nate glared and retreated back into the room and out of sight.

                “You’re going to throw him to the clowns aren’t you,” Elena whispered to Samuel.

                He chuckled a response but didn’t confirm or deny.

                Little steps ran up and jumped onto Sam’s leg. “Arg!”

                Sam looked down with a big grin. “Arg, Matey!” He replied happily. “Are we ready to get some loot?” He tried to use his best pirate voice as he reached down and pulled his niece into his arms.  
                Cassie nodded happily, her big pirate hat almost falling off her little head. She was dressed head to toe complete with fake gold chains, and a foam sword. She had on two large gold ear rings and banged against her face as she jumped up and down. “Yeah! Yeah!” She looked down the hall. “Is Daddy going to come too?”

                Sam sighed. “Hear that?” He called down the hall and scratched his head. “We’re leaving without you!”

                “No!” Cassie yelled, clearly upset. “Dad! Come on!” She wiggled out of her uncle’s arms and pouted.

                Nate stepped out into the hallway and walked towards them. It’s not like he could explain to his daughter his extreme phobia.

                “But,” Cassie pouted. “You’re not dressed up!”

                Nate looked at himself for a moment and shrugged. “I don’t have to be,” he tried to comfort his daughter. He was in khaki pants, a green shirt, and no makeup.

                “No,” Cassie continued to object. “Dad! You’re the only one that’s not!”

                Nathan laughed as he leaned over to see his daughter on her level. He wanted to take this moment to teach her that not everyone has to conform to one’s way. “Sweetheart,” he started, but Elena bumped him and glared coldly. He instead looked back at Cassie, who was in such distress. “I’m sorry, Sweety. What should I wear?”

                “Here,” Sam said as he tossed him an eye patch. “Now you won’t see all the clowns, only half of them.”

                Cassie looked on, confused, as Nate “har-har”ed his brother and put the patch on. “I have no problems punching children who are … jerks,” he said softly so that his daughter couldn’t hear. He then grabbed a pirate hat on the table and looked over at his daughter. “Better?”

                Cassie took a second to look him up and down as she debated it. “I guess so. But you don’t have any gold…”

                Nate sighed as he allowed his daughter to grab his hand and drag him back into her bedroom to get further dressed up. Sam laughed and followed behind at his own pace. There he got a few necklaces before he was dragged out the door.

                The two brothers followed mellowly behind Cassie as she ran door to door, filling her little bag full of sweets. Sam was more excited than Nate was. Nate spent most of the time trying to defend himself from child clowns than his child from predators. Thankfully, at that time, he saw more horrifying costumes. There were several kids with bloody plastic knives running around, two girls were dressed as princesses, one as a frog, and an older kid dressed as an inmate. Old kids ran around as teens do, with scary masks, screaming. But he had yet to see a clown.

                “Relax,” Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs. “They’re kids. No one is going to hurt you.”

                Nate glared out the side of his eye. “You don’t know that…”

                “What are you?”

                Nate looked up at this young girl asked his daughter a question.

                “I’m a pirate!” Cassie extended her chest, putting her hands on her hips proudly.

                “There were no girl pirates,” the girl ridiculed.

                Nate glared at this brat. She was decked out as a typical Hollywood zombie. Fake blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth, dark rings under her eyes, torn dirty clothes… Nate chuckled to himself. _Yeah, well, Zombies defiantly don’t look like that_ , he sneered at her in his head. He’d probably argue that there were no so such things as zombies, tell the girl to go away, and guide her pirate princess to the next block, but instead, he decided to let Cassie handle this one. He wanted her to be independent, proud, and strong. She couldn’t expect her daddy to be there all the time to protect her, despite the fact that he wanted to.

                “But I am!” It didn’t seem to bother Cassie as she argued in return. “Boys can’t have all the fun!”

                “They were wenches,” the girl continued to correct her. “That’s a whore. Not a pirate.”

                Sam went to defend his niece, but Nate raised a hand. There was no doubt that both grown men were highly disappointed that a young girl would berate another girl and call her a whore, but before they could comment, Cassie snapped right back.

                “I’m not just a pirate. I’m a captain. See my gold?” Cassie jingled her golden necklace at the girl. “And this is my crew.” Cassie pointed to her dad and uncle. “At least I have friends! Zombies are just nasty and dead.”

                The girl wrinkled her nose, snubbing Cassie and marching off. Nate felt his chest fill will pride as he saw his daughter defend herself.

                “There were girl pirates,” Sam comforted as he bent over at Cassie’s level. “Ann Bonny and Mary Read were both very terrifying pirates! And they ruled the seven seas with a heavy hand!” Sam reached in and grabbed his sword, pulling it from his belt and poked the air. “Everyone around them feared them and they were rich as they robbed the ships they came in contact with!”

                Nate laughed as he watched his older brother sword fight the imaginary characters around him. Cassie watched with wide eyes before she pulled her own foam sword and raised it in the air. “Avast!” She yelled in her little angry voice before running down the sidewalk. “I’m a pirate!”

                Nate continued laughing as Sam put his sword back in his belt. They grinned at each other. “I think we will make a treasure hunter out of her yet,” Sam snickered.

                “It’s not that hard,” Nate agreed, watching her run up to some other kids, swinging her sword in the air.

They followed at their own lazy pace. He watched as she began swinging her sword at the children. It wasn’t until they began crying that he stopped and his head to the side wondering what was going on. As he paid more attention, he noticed that his daughter was straight up robbing the other kids of their candy.  “Damn it, Sam! You’re making my daughter a pirate!” Nate started jogging up to the group before stopping suddenly and turning back to his brother. "Sam?" 

                Sam looked up to see his niece holding a clown by his ruffs. Was Nate freaking out that it was a clown or horrified that her daughter was not afraid of clowns? 

               "Sam?" Nate called again. He refused to move. 

               He laughed at his brother's fear of colorful characters and walked calmly past him. "I got this. Geeze, Nate, seems that I'm a better dad at this point."

               Nate frowned. "I'll kill the spiders, you get the clown." Though they both knew that it wasn't' the clown in the situation that was hurting anyone. It was the innocent terror that was hitting the clown over the head with a foam sword. Maybe in some world, Sam might have had kids. It wasn’t that he was jealous of Nate’s daughter, but he was sure happy to be her uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little snip. Let me know what you think! Have a safe and happy Halloween!


End file.
